Mistakes
by missBENNETT
Summary: She always thought everything was a mistake, and she had the scars on her arms to prove it. A waiting room occurance can really bring up some bitter memories.


**Alright, boys and girls, this is my first _posted_ Beetlejuice fic. I've written plenty, but I'm way too lazy to type them all up. This is my first non-BJ/Lyds fic, because I decided to try and experiment with Beej's interactions with someone other than Lydia. Positive feedback is welcome and loved.**

**And obviously I do not own these characters; if I was Tim Burton, this would have actually happened in the movie. Duh.**

**

* * *

**

Mistakes

He was almost beginning to twitch out of boredom; sitting in that waiting room made him almost want to go to Hell, but then he realized he was probably already there. Betelgeuse looked down at his white scuffed shoes, realizing that he'd been unconsciously tapping his foot for God knew how long. He bit his lip, smoothly making a motion to slick back his wild blonde hair when he remembered his head was not where it used to be. Damn shaman; it'd take him weeks to get that fixed. How could anyone take him seriously now? He nearly snorted at the thought of what Juno would have to say. His green eyes averted upward, seeing the waiting sign switch from 44453 to 44454. A giraffe-necked man got up out of his seat a few feet away from Betelgeuse, ducking to get through the door. With an exasperated sigh, Betel hopped to his feet. He couldn't take this any longer. Damn that little bitch and those idiot Maitlands to a fate _worse_ than the waiting room.

He strode smoothly over to the reception desk, having not yet even seen one of the suicide victims that had become infinite civil servants even so much as peek out their window. Betel smirked to himself, knowing that if he turned on the charm with just the right person, he'd get in to see Juno a lot sooner. He wrapped his knuckles against the window, jumping slightly when it was quickly pulled back. "Gah!" he squeaked in his small, high voice as the face of a blue-skinned woman with hot pink curls came into his view. She smirked at him, leaning forward slightly in morbid anticipation to hear his request. "Whoa, Seels, didn't expect ya there." Betelgeuse said, regaining his composure rather quickly as he propped himself up against the window frame. The woman in the Miss Argentina sash soured quickly. "Don't call me that, Betel. You expected to see me; I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Sit down."

He batted his eyelids at her in faux affection. "Aw, c'mon, Seelia, ya know yer my favorite little prom queen." Betel flirted, and Seelia was quick to snap, "Pageant queen." He seemed unfazed by her sudden correction, mumbling a 'whatever' just loud enough for her to hear. Seelia glanced him over, allowing the corners of her dark lips to pull up. "That's really a good look for you, you know. Now the top half matches the bottom." She mused darkly, and Betel pointed a long-nailed finger at her. "Don't even go there with me, babes…come to think of it, ya already went there with me. Boy, those were the days." He chortled, causing Seelia to wrinkle her small nose in disgust. It was obvious that he'd hit a nerve, and Betel was loving every second of it. Seelia focused her attention on some paperwork sitting in front of her when she replied, "That was before you _molded_…"

Betelgeuse touched the side of his cheek, feeling the patch of green growing beside his ear. With a shrug, he carelessly replied, "We age, babe, after a while. I've been around a _lot_ longer than you have, babes." He thought back when he made this comment: It had been so long ago when he actually bothered to comb his hair and make a decent impression. But then again, back then, he actually had someone to _impress_. As much as he hated being on Juno's tight leash, it made the day pass that much faster to send his paperwork down to that new little nymph-like receptionist. And now here they stood, bitter and completely at odds. He slid a grimy hand over the countertop, edging closer to her ever so slightly. "Remember, Seels, when ya first showed up here all bitter and shit…well, that hasn't changed, but still…I showed ya the ropes…what was it ya use'ta call me, babes? That pet name in bed?"

Seelia averted her dark eyes up to him, still fiddling with her papers distractedly. "Beetley-Boo." She mumbled, and Betel's smirk only widened. He leaned a little closer in her direction, reaching over top of the counter and slamming the papers out of her hand. Seelia hardly budged, still looking up at him as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm still the ghost with the most, babes, and you still know why."

Exasperatedly, Seelia hopped up out her chair, sending Betel backwards quickly as she snapped at him. "Betel, you were a mistake. You're a disgusting, sick, dirty ghoul and I can see why Juno threatened to send me to purgatory if I didn't break it up with us. I saved myself a whole lot of trouble by listening to her over you." Betel blinked, looking right in Seelia's eyes. He watched her swallow the lump in her blue throat, sitting back down as quickly as she'd rose and shuffling through her papers once more. He stood there for what felt like a long moment, furrowing his brow slightly. "Ya broke up with me cuz _Juno_ told ya to? I thought it was cuz you knew about Pamela and Sophia and-"

With a loud scoff, Seelia slammed her window shut and loudly said, "Go sit, Betel. You have to wait just like everyone else." He opened his mouth to shout, but no words came out. And there it went: that tapping foot started going again. Sheesh, she hadn't even known he'd been cheating on her those last couple days before they split? He'd clearly given Seelia more credit than he should have. Grumbling under his breath, he stomped like a spoiled child denied a toy to his seat, watching the sign flash from 44454 to 44455. A mistake? A _mistake_? How dare she call him that. Stupid bitch, she didn't even know what she was missing out on. Well, maybe she did, but that wasn't the point. If anything, Seelia had been the mistake in _his_ life. Even if she laughed at everything he said, and even if she was the most gorgeous gal he'd ever seen, she was an unnecessary complication.

Even though it was silent, Betelgeuse couldn't help but think her wrong. Seelia thought _everything_ was a mistake, and she had the scars to prove it.

44456.

Damn, still waiting.

**Fin.**

****

And that's it. Yes, I could have elaborated more, but with the proper motivation, I could write more about these two. I love the idea that maybe Beej wasn't always so incredibly terrible. Besides, we don't really know anything about the time when he was working with Juno or really anything about Miss Argentina. It's an elaboration of epic porportions! Muahaha.

Reviews are love, babes!


End file.
